1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crampons for preventing mountain-climbing boots from being slipped on a snowy road or icy road when climbing a mountain in the winter season, and more particularly, to chain-type crampons having an elastic band and chains mounted on the band which are provided with a plurality of spikes and link rings, so that a brake power on a snowy road or icy road is increased and snows are not adhered to the crampons.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, since temperatures are low, and snows and ices pile up on the ground, in the winter season, snowy roads or icy roads are formed on mountain passes. Climbers are frequently slipped on the snowy road or icy road through carelessness or beyond human control, when climbing a mountain, so that climbers are bruised or are seriously wounded, such as a fracture.
In order to prevent the emergency situations, most of the mountain-climbing boots are put on crampons. The climbers carry the crampons at ordinary times, and put the crampons on the boots in an area with snowy roads or icy roads, thereby keeping a body in safe and thus preventing the slip.
The existing crampons are generally put below a bottom surface of the boots to prevent the slip on the snowy roads or icy roads in the winter season. The crampons includes a body and a binding band, in which the body is downwardly bent to form about 4 to 6 spike edges at the bottom surface thereof, and the binding band is coupled to the body to tightly bind the body against the outsole of the boots, when the climber puts the crampons on the boots.
Recently, in order to shorten a time required to put the crampons on the boots or remove the crampons from the boots, the binding band of the crampons is provided with a fastening member having a hook and a coupling ring. For example, crampons capable of shortening the time required to put on the crampons is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0252026 entitled “Crampons”, which is assigned to the same applicant and is incorporated herein by reference.
According to the crampons disclosed in the publication, an elastic band is bound around the upper portion of an outsole of mountain-climbing boots, and chains are coupled to the band as an anti-skid member. The chains are coupled to each other to partially cover the bottom surface of the boots, thereby preventing the slip of the boots due to the friction between the crampons and the snowy road or icy road.
When the climber puts the crampons on the boots, a front heel portion is firstly inserted in the widened elastic band, and the band is pulled to enable it to cover the upper portion of the outsole corresponding to a rear heel. The crampons are tightly attached to the boots due to the elastic force of the band, and the chains are disposed below the bottom surface of the boots.
The existing crampons have a discomfort drawback in that the snows are adhered to the chains when temperatures are low. Specifically, snows adhered between the chains are gradually getting bigger. Further, in case the chains disposed at the rear heel portion of the boots are applied with strong frictional force when climbing a steep slope, the band tightly covering the front heel portion of the boots is stretched, so that the wearing state of the band is deteriorated.
Also, in addition to the drawback that the snows are adhered between the chains to make the behavior discomfort, the brake power on the snowy road or icy road is remarkably decreased.